


Untitled fic for Mausi

by Cyanne



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Paradigm Shift Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Caden were in the kitchen, frantically trying to clean up from their attempts at making chocolate-pecan brownies with marshmallow topping, when they heard the yells from the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled fic for Mausi

**Author's Note:**

> Set in mausi's Paradigm Shift (http://ps-verse.livejournal.com) universe and written for her.

John and Caden were in the kitchen, frantically trying to clean up from their attempts at making chocolate-pecan brownies with marshmallow topping, when they heard the yells from the living room.

"Is Papa okay" Caden asked worriedly, stopping for a moment in his enthusiastic licking of the chocolate covered beaters. He had marshmallow in his hair, flour on his shirt, and powdered sugar on, and no doubt in, his pants. It was a good thing Rodney was distracted, because he was going to kill them once he saw the state of their son, not to mention the kitchen. Did chocolate even come off of ceilings?

John listened carefully. It wasn't one of Rodney's "oh my god you’re a moron" or "we're all going to die" screeches, it almost sounded, well, joyful.

"He's fine. I think Papa's very happy at the moment."

"Did he win his noble prize?"

"Nobel, " John corrected gently, "and no, not yet. But he will." It was safe to say it here, where Rodney couldn't hear him. He might believe it with all his heart, but he wasn't about to give his lover the ego boost.

"So what's he all happy about? Sounds like me when Peyton's playing. Is he? Are we missing it?" He jumped off the stool and grabbed John's hand. "We gottas go."

John laughed. "Slow down, Padawan. No, we're not missing it. It's Saturday night, the Colts don't play till tomorrow afternoon. And yes, Papa sounds like you but you get to be happy all season. Something tells me this is going to be short lived."

"What does short liveded me?"

"It means…" John was interrupted by swearing from the living room.

"Damnit. You call that a pass. What part of "shoot the puck" don't you overpaid idiots understand"

"It means, it's not going to last long."

"Papa said a bad word," Caden gloated.

"He sure did."

John took one last look around the kitchen and gave it up as a lost cause. "C'mon buddy, lets go give your Papa some moral support. It's going to be a long season."


End file.
